Drunk
by Kajia
Summary: Promotouren für Filme sind immer anstrengen, besonders wenn man Stress mit seinem besten Freund hat. Doch was ein paar Martinis alles so für Nebenwirkungen haben, kann manchmal schon sehr interessant sein. (Zachary Quinto x Chris Pine, Pinto)


Kapitel 1

Zach´s POV:

Promotion-Touren für einen Film waren langweilig und anstrengend.

Sie bedeuteten Hektik, schlaflose Nächte und übereifrige Paparazzi, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit Fotos von dir wollten.

Doch wenn man einen Film gut vermarkten möchte, dann bleibt einem als Schauspieler nichts anderes übrig.

Und man möchte auch die Fans nicht enttäuschen.

Ich persönlich sagte mir immer wieder, dass ich nur ein paar Wochen im Jahr damit aufwenden musste, um die Welt zu reisen, bevor ich wieder nach LA durfte.

In mein schönes Haus, in einem Teil der Stadt, in dem es die Menschen kaum interessierte werde du warst.

Und außerdem bedeuteten Promotouren, dass ich sehr viel Zeit mit meinem besten Freund verbringen durfte.

Doch seit der Sache in dem Flugzeug, war nichts mehr so wie vorher.

Chris verhielt sich mir gegenüber schüchtern und distanziert und es schmerzte mich, zu wissen, dass ich daran Schuld war.

Hätte ich damals eine andere Lösung gefunden, würde er sich heute nicht von mir fern halten.

Auch die anderen hatten mittlerweile bemerkt, dass Chris und ich uns seltsam benahmen und Zoe hatte mich bereits darauf angesprochen, doch ich konnte der jungen Frau einfach nicht sagen, was vorgefallen war.

Das war eine Sache zwischen mir und Chris und ich hoffte, dass ich sie schnell lösen konnte.

Denn ich vermisste den Freund an meiner Seite, der in einer fremden Stadt einfach in mein Hotelzimmer spazierte und bei mir übernachtete, weil er nicht allein sein wollte.

Der die Stadt noch spät abends erkundete, obwohl wir am nächsten Tag einen Pressetermin hatten.

Und ich vermisste dieses ganz spezielle Lächeln, welches er sich nur für mich aufsparte, wenn wir wieder mal über einen roten Teppich liefen und die Reporter uns mit Fragen bombardierten.

Allerdings hatte ich gerade in den letzten Tagen wenig Zeit, mich um die angeknackste Beziehung zwischen Chris und mir zu kümmern, denn wir waren gerade in Berlin angekommen und bereiteten uns auf die Deutschlandpremiere vor.

Ich hatte schon vor vier Jahren einen unglaublichen Andrang bei der Premiere erlebt und ich liebte es, mit den deutschen Fans zu reden, denn einige von ihnen hatten wirklich kreative Ideen, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Und heute Abend sollte JJ, Zoe, Alice, Simon, Chris und ich am Potsdamer Platz erscheinen und den Film für das deutsche Publikum eröffnen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte JJ uns in seine Suite bestellt und sah uns alle nun sehr ernst an.

Ein Gesichtsausdruck, der bei dem sonst so fröhlichen Regisseur seltsam fehl am Platz wirkte.

„Okay Leute, hört mir gut zu!", sagte er: „Der heutige Abend ist sehr wichtig für uns alle und für den Film, denn das deutsche Publikum hat eine erstaunliche Resonanz. Wenn ihnen der Film nicht gefällt, halten sich andere europäische Städte wie London und Paris an die vorherrschende Meinung und wir wissen was vor vier Jahren geschehen ist."

Ich schluckte unwillkürlich, als ich an die katastrophale Premiere in Paris dachte.

Nicht nur, dass ich für meine Sexualität angegriffen und beschimpft worden war, in einer Stadt die gemeinhin als „Stadt der Liebe" bekannt war.

Der Film hatte von den französischen Kritikern keine guten Rezensionen bekommen und auch das Publikum hatte sich äußerst negativ geäußert.

Es war eine Schmach und unsere Laune war damals gehörig in den Keller gegangen.

Deswegen hatten wir uns auch gegen eine Widerholung in Paris ausgesprochen und uns lieber für London entschieden.

In dieser Stadt erhoffte sich JJ eine positive Antwort auf Into Darkness, denn schließlich war Ben einer der beliebtesten Schauspieler, die es zur Zeit in England gab.

Doch erst einmal galt es Berlin zu überstehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, JJ!", sagte da Chris und seine Stimme verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut.

Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so sexy sein?

Wenige Stunden später befanden wir uns mitten auf dem roten, oder eher schwarzen Teppich, auf dem Potsdamer Platz und eine riesige Fangemeinde hatte sich versammelt.

Überall erklangen aufgeregte Schreie und mir wurde so schnell Fotos, Bücher und sogar selbstbemalte Stoffbeutel entgegen gehalten, dass ich mit dem Autogramme schreiben kaum hinterher kam.

Für einen Moment war mein Frust bezüglich meiner angeknacksten Freundschaft vergessen, denn ich konzentrierte mich einzig auf die Fans.

Doch ich spürte Chris in meiner Nähe und immer wieder hob ich den Kopf, um zu sehen, wo sich der Blonde gerade befand.

Es war eine Eigenart, die ich mir seit ich Chris kannte, nie abgewöhnen konnte.

Ich musste immer wissen, wo er war und wenn ich ihn einmal aus den Augen verlor, dann war es nicht unüblich, dass ich zurück ging, um zu sehen wo er blieb.

Wir beide hatten das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, denn auch Chris hatte mich immer Blick, doch als wir den ersten Star Trek Teil gedreht hatten, machten uns Zoe und Anton auf unser seltsames Verhalten aufmerksam.

Sie lachten darüber, dass wir scheinbar nicht ohne den anderen konnten und Zoe behauptete damals, irgendwann würden wir auf einer Toilette übereinander herfallen und leidenschaftlichen Sex haben.

Chris und ich hatten damals lauthals gelacht und das als Blödsinn abgetan, doch hier, gefangen in einer Meute Fans musste ich zugeben, dass ich schon öfters nicht gerade jugendfreie Träume von meinem besten Freund gehabt hatte.

Gerade wenn wir lange auf Reisen waren, machten sich diese Träume bemerkbar, denn dann wurde ich des Öfteren mit einem halbnackten, oder gänzlich unbekleideten Chris konfrontiert, der nicht einmal bemerkte, wie sehr sein Anblick an meiner Selbstbeherrschung kratzte.

Immer wieder sah ich ihn dann nachts in meinen Träumen in mein Zimmer kommen, mit geröteten Wangen und Lust verhangenen, strahlend blauen Augen.

Ich sah, wie er sich zu mir ins Bett legte und mich leidenschaftlich küsste, bis ich ihn auf den Rücken drehte um ihn am ganzen Körper zu liebkosen.

Meine Zunge fuhr dabei über jeden Zentimeter seiner perfekten Haut und ich lauschte den schönsten Tönen, wenn ich seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen mit meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge traktieren, bevor ich begann meine Finger langsam, kreisen zu seiner intimsten Stelle zu bewegen.

Sanft berührte ich die weiche Haut an seinem Eingang, massierte in kreisenden Bewegungen, bis er sich entspannte und meinen ersten Finger in sich einlud.

Mit Freude erkundete ich die enge Hitze in seinem Inneren, spürte jeden Muskel und grinste dreckig, wenn ich diese kleine, delikate Erhebung traf, die aus seinem leisen Keuchen ein lautes Stöhnen machte.

Ich nahm einen zweiten und wenig später noch einen dritten Finger und rieb immer wieder über seine Prostata, während ich langsam spürte, wie meine Erregung langsam zu schmerzen begann.

Wie oft sah ich ihn dann kurz darauf darum flehen, dass ich ihn nahm und wie oft hatte ich mich in meinen Träumen hart und tief in ihm versenkt, um ihn in die nächste Woche zu vögeln.

Oftmals war ich mit einem unglaublichen Orgasmus aufgewacht und immer wieder hatte ich mich danach dreckig und pervers gefühlt, wobei mich das klebrig warme Gefühl in meiner Boxer daran erinnerte, dass ich mich schon wieder nicht zurück halten konnte.

Auch jetzt, umgeben von Fans, Presseleuten und Security hatte ich diese Träume vor Augen, gepaart mit der Erinnerung an den verhängnisvollen Flug, der mir noch deutlicher vor Augen geführt hatte, wie sehr ich Chris liebte.

Die Zeit verging langsam und schleppend und als ich endlich wieder in der Limousine saß, um zurück zum Hotel zu fahren, war ich erschöpft und erleichtert zu gleich.

Es hatte mich viele Nerven gekostet, die abgedroschenen Fragen der Reporter zu beantworten und ich wollte nichts lieber, als eine heiße Dusche nehmen um danach so schnell wie möglich in meinem Bett zu verschwinden.

Doch mein Handy machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Der altbewährte Ton einer empfangenen SMS riss meine Aufmerksamkeit von meinem Zweittelefon los, mit dem ich gerade einen Tweet getippt hatte, um den deutschen Fans für ihr zahlreiches Erscheinen zu danken.

Verwirrt starrte ich auf mein Haupthandy und als ich Chris Icon auf meinem Display sah, konnte ich gar nicht schnell genug die Tastensperre lösen.

Die SMS war kurz, so wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war, doch der Ton war anders, als in den letzten Tagen und Wochen.

„Wollen wir was trinken gehen?"

Ich lächelte ob der Frage und dachte mir schnell eine Antwort aus, bevor meine Finger über den Touchscreen flogen.

„Soll das ein Date sein?" ;)

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor ich eine Antwort erhielt und ich hoffte, dass ich nicht das falsche geschrieben hatte.

Scheinbar nicht!

„Eher ein Friedensangebot. Und keine Sorge, es werden auch Zeugen dabei sein!"

Einen Moment überlegte ich, bevor ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass dies vermutlich die Möglichkeit war, endlich alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen.

Die Antwort war schnell getippt.

„Alles klar! Wo sollen wir uns treffen?"

Kaum zehn Minuten später setzte mich der Chauffeur vor einer angesagten Bar ab, die einen Mix aus altem Schankraum und modernem Nachtclub glich.

Es gefiel mir und als ich meine Freunde am Tresen sitzen sah, fühlte es sich fast an, wie in LA.

Zoe, Alice, Simon und JJ waren mitgekommen und Zoe redete gerade auf Chris ein, als ich die Bar betrat.

Sofort zogen sich die vier zurück und ich ließ mich auf einem der Barhocker neben Chris fallen.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte ich einen Martini vor mir stehen und starrte verwirrt auf das klare Getränk.

Ich hatte doch noch gar nichts bestellt!

„Ich weiß, dass du immer deine James Bond Phase bekommst, wenn wir uns streiten, also dachte ich, bleiben wir der Tradition treu.", sagte Chris und ein schiefes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

Vor Jahren hatten wir einmal einen großen Krach gehabt und ich hatte mich tagelang nicht bei ihm gemeldet.

Ein Unding, denn normalerweise hielt ich es kaum eine Stunde aus, ohne ihm nicht wenigstens eine SMS zu schreiben.

Um mich abzulenken hatte ich begonnen, alte James Bond Filme zu gucken und nach drei Tagen, als er dann vor meiner Tür stand, um sich mit mir zu versöhnen, hatte es in meinem Wohnzimmer ausgesehen, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Denn ich hatte mir nicht nur sämtliche Filme besorgt, sondern auch die Bücher und die Hörspiele und als Chris kam, war ich gerade dabei, den perfekten Martini zu kreieren.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern gewesen, da ja meine Versuche immer getestet werden mussten und es hatte Chris einige Stunden und viel Geduld gekostet, mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

Heute war es seine Art, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen und es war mir eine Freude, das Glas an die Lippen zu heben und einen Schluck des bitteren Getränks zu nehmen.

Es war nicht wirklich mein Lieblingscocktail, doch das Amüsement in diesen blauen Augen zu sehen, war für mich das Größte.

Die nächsten Stunden flogen an mir vorüber.

Immer wieder bestellten wir neue Drinks, wobei ich nach dem dritten bemerkte, dass meine motorischen Fähigkeiten langsam darunter litten, wodurch ich etwas kürzer trat.

Chris schien davon nichts mitzubekommen, denn er trank munter weiter, redete mit mir über Gott und die Welt und lachte über einige Männer, die versuchten an eine Gruppe Frauen heranzukommen, die augenscheinlich nicht interessiert waren.

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass Chris immer fröhlicher wurde und das war der Zeitpunkt ihn nach Hause zu bringen, denn die Grenze zwischen alkoholischer Erheiterung und einem betrunkenem Zustand war bei ihm sehr dünn.

„Komm schon, Chrissie! Lass uns ins Hotel zurück gehen. Ich glaube du hast genug gehabt. Zoe und die anderen sind auch schon los!", sagte ich und hievte meinen, zugegeben sehr leichten, besten Freund aus dem Barhocker.

„Will noch nich´!", murmelte er und zog dabei die Wörter seltsam lang, als hätte er eine schwere Zunge: „Bin noch nich´ müde!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Trotzdem hattest du genug."

Ich bugsierte ihn auf meine rechte Seite, während ich mit der linken Hand nach meiner Brieftasche griff und die Rechnung mit einem ordentlichen Trinkgeld beglich.

Ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass die ganze Sache in der Presse landete.

Vor der Bar wartete bereits unsere Limousine und scheinbar hatte JJ daran gedacht, dieses Mal nur eine zu schicken.

Auch die verräterischen "Star Trek Into Darkness"-Aufkleber prangten nicht mehr auf den Türen, sodass wir unbehelligt einsteigen konnten.

Der Fahrer verlor kein Wort über Chris´ angetrunkenen Zustand, doch ich konnte an dem Funkeln in den Augen des jungen Mannes sehen, dass er sich köstlich amüsierte.

Und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Chris hatte nämlich mittlerweile angefangen Lieder aus Mamma Mia zu singen und obwohl er eigentlich wirklich gut singen konnte, klang es jetzt eher wie eine Gabel im Müllschlucker.

Auch seine Koordination wurde immer schlechter, sodass er mittlerweile an mich gelehnte da saß.

„Du riechst soooo gut, Z! Ich liebe deinen Geruch.", säuselte er gegen meinen Hals und ich spürte meine Wangen warm werden.

„Danke.", sagte ich, da ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

Gott sei Dank blieben mir weitere peinliche Sätze erspart, denn in diesem Moment erreichten wir das Hotel und erleichtert löste ich den Gurt.

„Komm schon, Chrissie! Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Der Satz brachte ihn zum Kichern und verwirrt betrachtete ich den blonden Schopf.

Mehr sah ich von ihm zur Zeit nicht, da er sich an meinen Arm klammerte und seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge verborgen hatte.

„Du willst mit mir ins Bett gehen?", fragte er: „Willst du mich richtig hart durchnehmen, Zachy? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so versaut bist! Aber klingt heiß. Ich bin dabei."

Bei diesen Worten verschluckte ich mich an meinem eigenem Atem und ich war froh, dass wir uns bereits im Aufzug befanden, sodass niemand von den Angestellten etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Auch war ich zu keiner Antwort fähig.

Stattdessen führte ich ihn zu meiner Suite und öffnete schnell die Tür. Ich würde ihn jetzt ins Bett stecken und vergessen, dass mein Penis bei seiner vulgären Wortwahl Aufmerksamkeit suchend gezuckt hatte.

Sobald wir in meinem Schlafzimmer standen, wollte ich damit beginnen, ihn von seinen Klamotten zu befreie und ins Bett zu legen, doch er war schneller.

Bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er mich rücklings auf das Bett geschubst und saß keine Sekunde später rittlings über mir.

„Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie standhaft du bist, Zach.", hauchte er gegen mein Ohr und ich spürte, wie sich mein Puls beschleunigte.

„Chris, lass den Scheiß! Du bist betrunken.", erwiderte ich und versuchte ihn von mir runterzudrücken, doch er schnappte sich einfach meine Handgelenke und nagelte sie über meinem Kopf auf die Matratze.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren beugte er sich über meinen Hals und begann heiße Küsse auf ihm zu verteilen, während er die rechte Hand von meinen Handgelenken löste und begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Chris…", versuchte ich es noch einmal, doch er ließ mich einfach nicht zu Wort kommen.

Stattdessen kniff er mir in die Brustwarze, was mich erregt keuchen ließ.

Verdammt, ich musste irgendwas dagegen tun, doch es war schwer mich zu konzentrieren, während er mich so sinnlich quälte.

Seine Lippen hatte mittlerweile meinen Hals verlassen und folgte der Spur seiner Hand, die selbst immer tiefer wanderte.

Ich spürte wie mein Atem schneller und abgehackter wurde, je näher er meinem Glied kam, welches sich schon beträchtlich aufgerichtet hatte und schmerzhaft gegen die enge Anzugshose drückte.

Als er den Bund meiner Hose erreichte, blinzelte er nach oben und ließ meine Gelenke komplett los, doch ich war bereits zu erregt, als das ich ihn jetzt noch von mir stoßen würde.

Allein wie er mich von unten herauf ansah, ließ Feuer durch meine Adern schießen und als er begann meine Hose zu öffnen, war jeder rationale Gedanke wie weggewischt.

Seine Finger hatten die Hose und die Shorts schnell von meinen Hüften gestreift und ich sah, wie er sich gierig die Lippen leckte, als mein Penis prall vor ihm aufragte.

Dann sah er wieder zu mir auf, grinste dreckig und flüsterte: „Lass uns mal sehen, ob ich was von Simon´s Fanfictions gelernt habe.", bevor meine Spitze mit den Lippen umschloss.

Ein leiser Schrei entrang sich meiner Kehle, denn die warme, feuchte Höhle fühlte sich noch besser, als in meinen Träumen an und Chris war ein Naturtalent.

Er knabberte und leckte, er saugte und nahm mich so tief in sich auf, wie er es als Anfänger nur konnte.

Und es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Meine Erregung brannte wie flüssige Glut durch meine Adern und ich musste mit aller Macht den Impuls unterdrücken, in seinen Rachen zu stoßen.

Mein Kopf war in den Nacken gefallen und meine Hände hatten sich in den Seidenlaken verkrallt, während lautes Stöhnen meine Kehle verließ.

Immer wieder erklang Chris´ Name in dem Stöhnen, was ihn scheinbar nur noch mehr anspornte.

Er nahm mich so tief auf, wie er konnte und ich spürte wie sich die ersten Lusttropfen von meiner Spitze lösten, die er gierig ableckte.

Ich spürte, dass ich nicht mehr lange brauchen würde für einen Höhepunkt und wollte Chris davon abhalten weiterzumachen, doch scheinbar hatte Chris andere Pläne.

Plötzlich intensivierte er seine Bemühungen und bevor ich auch nur einen vernünftigen Ton herausbringen konnte, spürte ich plötzlich seinen Finger an meinem Plenum.

Diese Berührung an dem kleinen Stück Haut zwischen Hoden und Anus reichte aus, um mich heftig in seinem Mund kommen zu lassen.

Ein Schrei löste sich dabei aus meiner Kehle und ich meinte wieder Chris Namen darin zu hören, doch alles wurde durch diesen unglaublichen Orgasmus überschattet.

Ich spürte wie Chris alles schluckte, was ich ihm gegeben hatte und kaum das mein Orgasmus abgeklungen war, krabbelte er zu mir hoch und drückte sich erschöpft an meine Seite. Immer noch voll bekleidet.

„Das war faszinierend.", murmelte er schläfrig und ich musste lächeln, als er die Phrase benutzte, für die ein ganz bestimmter Erster Offizier berühmt geworden war.

Bevor ich einschlief, raste ein Gedanke durch meinen Kopf.

Als Chris seinen letzten Satz gesagt hatte, klang seine Stimme keineswegs mehr so, als wäre er betrunken.


End file.
